You'll Always Be There
by TrishaTonks
Summary: Ginny/Tonks. Tonks had always been there for Ginny, even if Ginny doesn't remember. Tonks and Ginny when Ginny's 5, 9, 12, 14, and 17 .


_A/N: I had some writers block, and this drabble just kind of came to me, so I wrote it down. The fourth scene is about some... girly issues? Sorry guys. If your grossed out about that kind of stuff, just skip over it, it won't make a difference in the end._

_Disclaimer- I own Robby, but that's about it. Everyone else, I just borrowed and played with courtesy of JKR._

* * *

Tonks had always been there for Ginny, from the very beginning.

--

"Mum! Tonks and Robby are here!" the shaggy haired form of Charlie Weasley called into the kitchen before walking outside, his two best friends in tow.

"Its finally summer! In all my eleven years I've never wanted summer to come this badly, and its finally here," Robby- a lanky, brown haired boy with dark eyes exclaimed.

"In all your eleven years," Tonks repeated sarcastically, rolling her eyes and shaking her shoulder length, hot pink hair out of her eyes.

Robby muttered something unintelligible under his breath, causing Tonks to narrow her eyes wildly.

"Don't. Call. Me-"

"Nymphadora, we know, we _know_," Charlie laughed, his green eyes glittering. Somewhere from behind him, a little voice giggled.

Tonks glanced around the redhead to see a small girl, obviously his sister. When she noticed that she had been seen, she darted behind her big brother.

"Robby, _Tonks_, this is my little sister Ginny. Ginny, Tonks and Robby. Now go away Gin, go play with some dolls or something," Charlie snapped at her. Widening her eyes, she ran back inside the house, and glanced nervously outside the window to see if they were still watching her.

"You shouldn't be that mean to her," Tonks told him, cocking her head to the side. Charlie just shrugged and grabbed Robby, half dragging him down the hill.

"You coming Tonks?" He yelled up to her.

"In a few minutes, be right there!" She yelled back, before turning around and going inside. Walking into the kitchen she saw the little redheaded girl coloring on some parchment with muggle crayons, her eyes red from the after effects of crying.

Glancing at it, she saw that she had drawn a bunch of stick figures, all with orange hair except for two. One had brown hair, which was obviously Robby, and one with hot pink.

Ginny seemed to realize that she was being stared at, so she looked up. Her eyes widened before she hastily hid her paper under the table. Laughing, Tonks went and joined her.

"Hey, I'm Tonks," she told her, even though she was positive that Ginny didn't have that bad a memory.

"H-hi," the young girl replied, obviously uncomfortable.

"How old are you Ginny?" Tonks asked her. Ginny held up five pudgy fingers. "Five? Wow, your getting old!" When Ginny didn't laugh, Tonks decided to try a different approach.

Scrunching up her face, she turned her nose into a duck's bill, eliciting a small giggle from the redhead, after the initial surprise of the change. Encouraged, Tonks turned her nose into a pig's snout, then an elephant's trunk.

After making a few more faces, Tonks stood up to go and join her best friends down by the lake. Giving Ginny a small smile and a wave, she left the house.

Ginny smiled and waved back, then went back to her drawing. This time, though, she filled up a parchment of different Tonks', with one of her different noses on each.

--

"Through the barrier, come on, come one!" one very agitated Mrs. Weasley yelled at her large group of redheaded kids. Finally, once all of them had gone through, she grabbed nine year old Ginny's hand and tugged her in after them.

Eyes widening at the sight, she glanced widely around. It was Charlie's last year at Hogwarts, and it was Ginny's first time being allowed to come send him, Percy, and the twins off.

"Wotcher, Charlie!" a feminine voice called from behind her. Turning around, she saw a girl that she didn't recognize standing there. She was tall with long, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a perfect smile.

Laughing, Charlie shoved her.

"Turn back into yourself, Tonks, before my little sister starts thinking things she shouldn't," he smiled, ruffling Ginny's already messy hair.

In a split second, too fast for Ginny's eyes to catch, the tall witch had transformed. She was now short, only about 5'5", with hot pink hair.

"Hey, Ginny!" she called over to them. She, Charlie, and some more of their friends were talking and joking, Ginny half hidden behind her older brother while Mrs. Weasley fussed over the twins. Just then, the train's warning whistle blew, letting them know they were to leave in about five minutes.

Leaning down, Charlie gave his little sister a quick peck on the cheek before running onto the train with a few boys she didn't know. Turning around, she looked at her mother and started to cry.

"Mum, can't I go with them? I want to go to school to, Mum," she whispered hoarsely, tears rolling down her cheeks, still chubby with baby fat.

Her mother didn't hear her, as she was still scolding a pair of sheepish looking twins.

"Ginny, don't cry," Tonks kneeled down in front of her, pulling her into a hug.

"I want to go to school too!" she insisted, the tears coming faster now. Tonks smiled.

Pulling out her wand and a spare bit of parchment, she tapped the parchment a few times, then handed the little girl a snow globe. Inside it was a close replica of the Hogwarts castle, and when she shook it, pretend snow fell.

"Here, why don't you take this? It'll be like having your own school at home. And soon enough, you'll be heading off to the real thing, okay?" Ginny just smiled and wrapped her little arms around the older girl's neck.

Laughing, Tonks pulled away just as another whistle blew.

"I have to go now, bye Ginny!" she called over her shoulder, jumping onto a moving train.

Ginny waved after them, clutching onto her new gift.

"Ginny dear," her mother started. "Where did you get that?"

--

Ginny's face was redder than her hair. If the twelve year old had known that, she probably would've turned even redder- if that was possible. Harry had just left the room, leaving Tonks silently laughing.

"Hey Gin," Tonks poked the girl out of her reverie. She pulled out a mirror from her pocket and showed the redhead what she looked like. Tonks was right, she did turn even redder.

"Uhhggg, it always does that!" she complained, burying her face in her hands.

"You mean, your face always turns red and you drop your quills and don't talk whenever Harry is around?" Tonks teased her, poking her again.

This remark got her a light slap across her arm, but she didn't care.

"I think I'll take a wild guess and say that you have a bit of a crush on him?" Eyes wide, Ginny shot her head back up.

"You can't tell anyone!" she very nearly shouted, causing Tonks to laugh even harder.

"Besides the fact that its pretty hard to miss, I won't tell anyone. Your like my sister, I wouldn't betray you," Tonks told her, rubbing her shoulder. Ginny looked at her before asking,

"Do you think that he'll ever like me back?"

Tonks sighed before answering her. "Of course, Gin, you just have to start acting like yourself, you know? Once you do that, you'll be okay."

Smiling, Gin got up and hugged her makeshift sister, glad that there was another girl that she could finally talk to.

--

Fourteen year old Ginny Weasley was having a horrible day. She was tired, she ached all over, and her stomach had been having sharp pains all day. Slumping down into her chair, she dropped her head into her arms on the table.

"Rough day?" a familiar voice asked her.

"Tonks!" her head shot up, giving her a weak smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Order meeting tonight, its my first one!" the metamorphmagus said proudly, her eyes lit up in excitement.

"That's wonderful, Tonks," Ginny told her, genuinely happy for her brother's best friend and 'sister'. Just then, a particularly sharp pain punctured her stomach once more, causing the redhead to groan.

"What's the matter, Gin?" the auror asked, her face scrunched up in worry. Then, she looked down, and she realized what had happed.

"Gin?" she poked her, then looked down below her waist. A bit of red was starting to show through.

A puzzled look came over Ginny's face before she shot up and ran into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, when she didn't return, Tonks stood up and knocked on the door where Ginny had entered earlier.

"Gin? You alright?" she heard the girl moving around a bit inside, but there was no answer. Slowly opened the door, she saw a distressed looking Ginny sitting on the edge of the tub.

Then it hit her.

"Gin, you do know what just happened, right?" When the redhead didn't answer, she knew the answer.

"Bloody hell, what was Molly thinking, not telling you?"

Sitting down beside her, Tonks continued with an awkward conversation on both ends, one that her mother should have already made sure had happened.

--

Ginny flopped down on her bed, burying her face into her pillow and taking deep breaths. She was about to tell Tonks what she had been holding back for over a year now. Ginny knew it was going to be the hardest thing she's ever done in all her seventeen years, but she had to do it.

"Gin, you had to tell me something? Or did you just drag me up her to make fun of me some more?" the metamorphmagus joked, plopping down beside the redhead on her bed.

Flipping around, Ginny drew her knees up into her chest and rested her head on them before beginning.

"Tonks, I-" she stopped mid-sentence, then started over.

"Tonks, I-I like you. A-as more than friends, I mean. I have f-for awhile now."

Ginny was embarrassed. She knew that Tonks was going to be disgusted and she would walk away and Ginny would loose her best friend, her sister- the only one she's ever been able to talk to. A single tear escaped and rolled down her cheek before soft hands lifted her up by her chin, and looked into her eyes.

And then she kissed her. It wasn't like any kiss Ginny had ever had before. It was softer and sweeter, more tender than Michael or Dean or even Harry's kisses had been. Her stomach swooped and her eyes fluttered open as they pulled apart.

"So do I, Ginny, so do I."


End file.
